Realm Of The Frosaken
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: In Dark Midnight, Kagome thought the summer would last forever. Then she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Now Kagome’s only hope for survival is Inuyasha, her friend and her secret love. A Vampire in the Realm Of The Forsaken.
1. x Life Is So Cruel x

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha…**

**Hey everyone, It's Kag Inuss! I'm Back! Sorry for not posting like I usually do… Ugh, I can never stick to one story. Don't Panic! I know My Baby's Daddy is not updated from the summer but no fear, I will post some chapters in the upcoming week. I am so sorry for the lateness of my writing. I do know that you guys have been waiting… and waiting…. And well.. Waiting! Please forgive me once again. School has been so busy lately.. And let's just say your author has been under the weather. Have no fear though! XD I am posting this new story. So please, hopefully you guys will enjoy it. It's going to be a series so I hope you guys will look forward to that! Well this message is beginning to get to long lol. So im going to cut it short. Please Review!!!**

**Your Author,**

**Kag Inuss -x-**

"**Realm Of The Forsaken"**

**Summary: In Dark Midnight, Kagome thought the summer would last forever. Then she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Now Kagome's only hope for survival is Inuyasha, her friend and her secret love. A Vampire in the Realm Of The Forsaken, Inuyasha can make Kagome immortal. But first they both must risk everything to go against the laws of the Realm Of The Forsaken.**

**-x- Intro -x-**

_**The Realm Of The Forsaken isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of The Realm Of The Forsaken are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one- so could your crush.**_

_**The laws of The Realm Of The Forsaken are very clear:**_

_**Humans must never learn that The Realm Of The Forsaken Exists.**_

_**And Members of The Realm Of The Forsaken must never fall in love with a human.**_

_**Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.**_

_**These are the stories about what happen when the rules get broken..**_

_**-x-**_

**-x- Life Is So Cruel -x-**

It was on the first day of summer vacation that Kagome found out she was going to die.

It happened on Monday, the first real day of vacation (the weekend didn't count). Kagome woke up feeling gloriously weightless and thought, _No school._

Sunlight was streaming in the window, turning the sheer hangings around her bed filmy gold. Kagome pushed them aside and jumped out of bed- and winced.

Ouch. That pain in her stomach again. Sort of a gnawing, as if something were eating its way toward her back. It helped a little if she bent over.

No, Kagome thought. I refuse to be sick during summer vacation. I _refuse_. A little power of positive thinking is what's needed here.

Grimly, doubled over- think positive, idiot!- she mad her way down the hall to the turquoise-and-gold-tiled bathroom.

At first she thought she was going to throw up, but then the pain eased as suddenly as it had come. Kagome straightened and regarded her tousled reflection triumphantly.

"Stick with me, kid, and you'll be fine," she whispered to it, and gave her own green eyes narrow in suspicion. There on her nose were four freckles. Four and a half, if she were completely honest, which Kagome South usually was. How childish, how- _cute! _Kagome stuck her tongue out at herself and then turned away with great dignity, without bothering to comb the wild blonde curls that clustered over her head.

She maintained the dignity until she got to the kitchen, where Souta, her twin brother, was eating Special K. Then she narrowed her eyes again, this time at him. It was bad enough to be small, slight, and curly-haired- to look, in fact, as much like an elf as anything she'd ever seen sitting on a buttercup in a children's picture book- but to have a twin who was tall, Viking-blond, and classically handsome . . . Well, that just showed a certain deliberate malice in the makeup of the universe, didn't it?

"Hello, Souta," she said in a voice heavy with menace.

Souta, who was used to his sister's moods, was unimpressed. He lifted his gaze from the comic section of L.A. Times for a moment. Kagome had to admit that he had his nice eyes: questing green eyes with very dark eye lashes. They were one of things the twins had in common.

"Hi," Souta said fatly, and went back to the comics. Not many kids Kagome knew read the newspaper, but that was Souta all over. Like Kagome, he'd been a junior at El Camino High last year, and unlike Kagome, he'd made straight A's while starring on the football team, the hockey team, and the baseball team. Also serving as Class President. One of Kagome's greatest joys in life was teasing him. She thought he was too straitlaced.

Just now she giggled and shrugged, giving up the menacing look. "Where's Kole & Mom?" Kole Higurashi was their stepfather of three years and even straighter-laced than Souta.

"Kole's at work. Mom's getting dressed. You'd better eat something or she'll get on your case."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Kagome went on tiptoe to rummage through a cupboard. Finding a box of Frosted Flakes, she thrust a hand in and delicately pulled out one flake. She ate it dry.

It wasn't all bad being short and elfin. She did a few dance steps to the refrigerator, shaking the cereal box in rhythm.

"I'm a . . . sex pixie!" she sang, giving it a foot-stomping rhythm.

"No, you're not," Souta said with devastating calm. "And why don't you go put some clothes on?"

Holding the refrigerator door open, Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing the oversize T-shirt she'd slept in. It covered her like a minidress.

"This _is _clothes," she said serenely, taking a Diet Coke from the fridge.

There was a knock at the kitchen door. Kagome saw who it was through the screen.

"Hi, Inuyasha! C'mon in!"

Inuyasha Takahashi came in, taking off his wraparound Ray-Bans. Looking at him, Kagome felt a pang- as always. It doesn't matter that she had seem him every day, practically, for the past ten years. She still felt a quick sharp throb in her chest, somewhere between sweetness and pain, when first confronted with him every morning.

It wasn't just his outlaw good looks, which always reminded her vaguely of Jack E. Strify. He had silky long white hair, a subtle, intelligent face, and gray golden eyes that were alternately intense and cool. He was the handsome boy at El Camino High, but that wasn't it, that wasn't what Kagome responded to. It was something _inside _him, something mysterious and compelling and always just out of reach. It made her heart beat fast and her skin tingle.

Souta felt differently. As soon as Inuyasha came in, he stiffened and his face went cold. Electric dislike flashed between the two boys.

Then Inuyasha smiled faintly, as if Souta's reaction amused him. "Hi."

"Hi," Souta said, not thawing in the least. Kagome had the strong sense that he'd like to bundle her up and rush her out of the room. Souta always overdid the protective-brother bit when Inuyasha was around.

"So how's Jaclyn & Ember?" He said nastily.

Inuyasha considered. "Well, I don't really know."

"You don't _know_? Oh, yeah, you always drop your girlfriends just before summer vacation. Leaves you free to maneuver, right?"

"Of course," James said blandly. He smiled.

Souta glared at him with unabashed hatred.

Kagome, for her part, was seized by joy. Goodbye, Jacklyn; goodbye Ember. Goodbye to Jacklyn's elegant long legs and Ember's amazing pneumatic chest.

This was going to be a wonderful summer.

Many people thought Kagome and Inuyasha was in a relationship platonic. This wasn't true. Kagome had known for years that she was going to marry him. It was one of her two great ambitions, the other being to see the world she just hadn't gotten around to informing Inuyasha yet. Right now he still thought he liked long-legged girls with salon fingernails and Italian pumps.

"Is that a new CD?" she said, to distract him from his stare out with his future brother-in-law.

Inuyasha hefted it. "It's the new Ethnotechno release."

Kagome cheered. "More Tuva throat singers- I can't_ wait_. Let's go listen to it." But just then her mother walked in. Kagome's mother was cool, blond, and perfect, like an Alfred Hitchcock heroine. She normally wore and expression of effortless efficiency. Kagome, heading out the kitchen, nearly ran into her.

"Sorry- monring!"

"Hold on a minute," Kagome's mother said, getting hold of Poppy by the back of her T-Shirt. "Good morning, Souta; good morning, Inuyasha." she added. Souta said good morning and Inuyasha nodded, ironically polite.

"Has everybody had breakfast?" Kagome's mother asked, and when the boys said they had, she looked at her daughter. "And what about you?" she asked, gazing into Kagome's face.

Kagome rattled the Frosted Flakes box and her mother winced.

"Why don't you put milk on them?"

"Better this way," Kagome said firmly, but when her mother gave her a little push toward the refrigerator, she went and got a quart carton of lowfat milk.

"What are you planning to do with your first day of freedom?" her mother said, glancing from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Oh, I don't know." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "We've got all summer."

The summer stretched out in front of Kagome, hot and golden and resplendent. It smelled like pool chlorine and sea salt; it felt like warm grass under her back. Three whole months, she thought. That's forever. Three months is forever.

It was strange that she was actually thinking this when it happened.

"We could check out the new shops at the Village- " she was beginning, when suddenly the pain struck and her breath caught in her throat.

It was bad- a deep, twisting burst of agony that made her double over. The milk carton flew from her fingers and everything went gray.

**-x-**

_**Well everyone that's chapter one. I wonder what'll happen next? Lol. Review to find out! Oh and if you guys are wondering who Jack E. Strify is, He's the lead singer from the band "Cinema Bizarre." There almost like tokio hotel but more cooler and hotter. Anyways hope to see reviews on what you guys think.**_

_**Your Author,**_

_**Kag Inuss -x-**_

**_P.s. I know its short and it's starting off slow, but i promise you the upcoming chapters will be longer. XD_**


	2. OMG

_Heyy ma' readers & ma' fans :3 _

I want to thank you guys for all the good support and reviewing for the past five years I have been on fanfiction! And If you are new, thank you as well for reviewing and reading my stories. Your support is also recognized!

I have a huge announcement for you all. I am moving, well not exactly moving. I am going to go ahead and add another account on fan . Which is where I am going to be posting my new stories. I already have it ready with a brand new story which is going to turn into a Trilogy. I hope you guys will enjoy that!

I will come back on this account every once in a while, to check to see if any activity is going on with my old stories. Since there is so many of you, I couldn't message you all individually! So I decided to post this message at the beginning and end of each of my stories. (Depending on the story) Which was difficult enough! Trust me lol!

Tell your friends, your brothers, your sisters… Everyone who is a lover of fan fiction or Inuyasha and tell them about the account! :3

My Account Name Is: DrainedGray

If you have any questions, any concerns, any request for a story you would like me to make. Anything of that nature, including paring up to make a story. Please do not hesitate to ask me at all. I would be more than welcome to receive and E-mail from you regarding anything you have.

In addition to all of this, I would also like to announce:

On my second account profile will be updates from me every once in a while regarding any story updates/postings, contest, any at all that is necessary for FanFic. So I hope you guys will join me on my new account. Please add me so I know that you guys get this :3

Also, my last announcement:

If you cannot find my username, you can look up the new story I posted which is called: Ten Thousand Viewers & A Bottle Of Wine.

Can't Wait To See You There! :3

~Your Author Always,

Kag Inuss -x-

P.S.

E-mail: DrainedGray at Yahooooooo . Com :3


End file.
